


Behind the Bike Sheds

by fifty_fifty



Series: Camelot Drabble Word Limit Month [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Public Blow Jobs, School, Skiving Off, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin and Arthur skiving off lessons behind the bike sheds. I don’t think it really needs any more explaining than that. ;)





	Behind the Bike Sheds

**Author's Note:**

> Possible underage where you are (I envision the boys to be 16/17 in this fic).
> 
> Word Limit Challenge of 150 words exactly. A continuation of Pencil Me In.

It was 2:45pm on a Thursday. At this exact moment Merlin should have been learning about WW2 in Mr Gharrah's class. Instead, he was hidden behind the bike shed with a rather flushed, disheveled looking Arthur Pendragon, who had his trousers around his ankles, head thrown back against the wood, chewing his bottom lip.

Merlin was in his idea of heaven. Arthur's cock in his mouth, completely at his mercy as he made him fall apart under his ministrations. He swallowed around him. Lips curving into a smile as Arthur moaned and writhed.

"Merlin!" he gasped breathlessly. "Oh dear God-"

Merlin pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head and sucked hard on it. Arthur's hips jerked of their own accord and thrust him into Merlin's mouth as he came with a groan.

He pulled Merlin up to him and kissed him sloppily. "Much better than R.E."


End file.
